Samotnie znaczy razem
by coolness1
Summary: Trochę w trakcie szóstego sezonu; trochę post s6. Raczej kanonicznie.


SAMOTNIE ZNACZY RAZEM

Gdyby miał znaleźć punkt w czasie, w którym wszystko się zaczęło, powiedziałby pewnie, że to – paradoksalnie – wtedy, kiedy wyjechała. Któryś z poetów – House nadal nie wie, który; poezja nigdy go za bardzo nie interesowała – twierdził, że doceniamy kogoś dopiero wtedy, kiedy go stracimy. Najwyraźniej – co House niechętnie przyznaje – miał rację. Cholerną, pieprzoną rację.

Uściśnięcie dłoni i już jej nie było. Nie żeby to zauważył – przynajmniej jeszcze nie wtedy – miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Czasami dzwoniła, oczywiście nie do niego, a do Chase'a – House naprawdę tego nie rozumiał (i nie chciał rozumieć). Utrzymywać kontakty z kimś od kogo właśnie się uciekało? Całkowity bezsens jego zdaniem, najwyraźniej nie zdaniem Cameron – Chase zawsze wtedy przychodził do pracy przygnębiony z miną zbitego pieska. House wtedy mu odrobinę mniej dokuczał – sam nie wiedział po prawdzie dlaczego to robi – i przeklinał sam siebie. Miłosierny Samarytanin.

Nie odczuwał jej braku – no może oprócz momentów, kiedy rzucał przez ramię „Ca… Chase!"; nie żeby ktoś to zauważył, a już z pewnością nie on sam – miał, co robić. Wymigiwanie się od pracy, dogryzanie Cuddy i słuchanie psychoanaliz Wilsona. Tak, zdecydowanie miał, co robić.

Później wróciła, co prawda tylko na chwilę; wystarczająco by przespać się z Chase'em – House o tym wiedział; nie żeby Cameron coś o tym wspomniała; nie rozmawiali, przynajmniej House tego nie pamięta – i znów wyjechała. Zapowiadało się, że już tu nie wróci, dostała, czego chciała; Chase podpisał papiery rozwodowe. Nawet się nie pożegnała – przynajmniej nie z House'em. House jest pewien, że Chase'a pocałowała na dowidzenia; pewnie później Chase wpatrywał się przed siebie z bardzo głupią miną – a powinna.

Kiedy wyjechała po raz drugi, tym razem – prawdopodobnie – już na zawsze, House zaczął tęsknić. Nie żeby House płakał za nią i wpatrywał się godzinami w okno, jakby czekając na jej powrót, ale… ale tęsknił na swój sposób. Cuddy miała go dość, Wilson miał go dość, Chase miał go dość, Trzynastka miała go dość, Foreman miał go dość. Wszyscy inni też mieli go dość. Sposób na odreagowanie: doprowadzić do szału wszystkich w pobliżu pięciu mil.

Minął miesiąc – miesiąc od zakończenia związku bez przyszłości z Cuddy; od wyjazdu Cameron znacznie więcej – kiedy zdecydował się do niej zadzwonić; Wilson – przypadkiem – podał zapisał mu jej nowy numer. Oczywiście nie zadzwonił, bo tęsknił; po prostu nudziło mu się. Rozmowa nie trwała długo, krócej nawet niż pięć minut; Cameron nie miała czasu, a przynajmniej tak twierdziła.

House nie bywał już często u Wilsona – Samantha zanieczyszczała powietrze; wolał nie ryzykować uduszenia się — i nudził się coraz częściej i bardziej.

— Cameron.

Chwila ciszy po drugiej stronie telefonu.

— Nie mam czasu, House. Śpieszę się.

— Nigdy nie masz czasu. A z Chase'em jakoś rozmawiasz.

— Brzmisz jak obrażone dziecko. Nie mam siły, ani ochoty, rozmawiać z _tobą_.

Przez kolejne miesiące nie odbierała, a House nie znosił, kiedy się go ignorowało. Był pewien, że nie zmieniła numeru telefonu – Wilson powiedziałby mu; nigdy nie umiał trzymać buzi zamkniętej na kłódkę – po prostu nie odbierała jego telefonów.

Później była jakaś Jo, podobno któraś z pielęgniarek; parę telefonów do Cameron, których ona i tak nie odebrała; potem jakaś na D, której imienia nawet nie zapamiętał; kolejne telefony do Cameron. House za wiele nie pamiętał, nadal nie pamięta, z tamtego okresu; przynajmniej oprócz tego, że nie zachowywał się jak on. Później zdiagnozowano u niego zakochanie w Allison Cameron; to akurat House pamięta doskonale, Wilson i Cuddy osaczyli go w jego gabinecie i próbowali uświadomić go, co czuje do Cameron. Nie żeby to poskutkowało; wzruszył tylko ramionami, chwycił laskę i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Jakiś czas później – Wilson twierdzi, że było to pół roku po rozmowie ich _poważnej _rozmowie, ale House nie jest taki pewien – Cameron odebrała.

— Cameron, spotkajmy się.

— Allison. Mam na imię Allison.

— A więc się zgadzasz, _Cameron_?

— Tego nie powiedziałam.

— Jeszcze.

— Nie kocham cię, House.

— Wiem.

Gdyby miał znaleźć punkt w czasie, w którym to wszystko się skończyło, powiedziałby pewnie, że nigdy. Bo są razem, przynajmniej tak jakby; Cameron nie wróciła, House nie przeprowadził się do niej, widują się rzadko, słowa „kocham cię" nigdy nie padają, ale w gruncie rzeczy są mniej samotni niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Cóż, zawsze to jakaś poprawa; przynajmniej tak uważa Wilson.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
